


I'm Bored, John

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Series: I Prefer to Text [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby





	I'm Bored, John

I’m bored, John. - SH

I’ve only been gone for a day, Sherlock. I’ve still got a week until this conference ends. - JW

Please tell me you haven’t been harassing Molly or Lestrade. - JW

They have been annoyingly unresponsive. - SH

They probably knew as soon as I told them about the conference how bored you would be and how that was bad news for them. - JW

Why did you go to this stupid conference John? - SH

Do you enjoying leaving my brain to rot?! - SH

You’re just being over-dramatic. - JW

Sherlock, we talked about this. I was very honoured to be invited, and I was not going to turn down this opportunity! The medical panels and presentations have been incredibly interesting and I am very glad I came. - JW

Besides, I was only sent one invitation and even if you did come along, you would be equally as bored as you are now. - JW

It would have been an opportunity to expand my knowledge of crime in different countries. A crime rate that is vastly higher to that of England would mean a far wider range of the types of crimes committed. Not to mention the increased use of guns due to their practically non-existent gun laws. - SH

And you would have been deported before I could say “Vatican Cameos”. - JW

I would not! - SH

Their police force would have been grateful for the help. Lord knows how they manage to catch any criminals by themselves. - SH

Sherlock, the only reason you haven’t been arrested multiple times already for improper and rude behaviour is because Greg likes you and trusts your deductions. - JW

Who? - SH

Lestrade!! - JW

Seriously, you are able to remember and identify 243 different types of tobacco ash yet you cannot remember the name of someone you’ve known for over 6 years! - JW

Sherlock? - JW

Text back now, or I am going to assume that one of your experiments has gone wrong and you have blown up the flat and knocked yourself unconscious. Again! - JW

Don’t be so dramatic. That was a small fire in the kitchen and I was simply feeling a bit light-headed from the fumes. - SH

And no, both the flat and myself are unharmed. - SH

Thank god. - JW

Try and keep it like that until I get back. - JW

————————————————————————

I could kill for a proper cup of tea. - JW

Check the front pocket of your suitcase. - SH

I bloody love you. - JW

How is it that whenever we have long conversations over text we always come back to tea? - JW


End file.
